Hate That I Love You
by Panik-kok-di-disko
Summary: Mereka adalah guilty pleasure bagi masing-masing; masam, namun manis tak terkira. Setiap kerlingan menyimpan sejuta rasa. SONGFIC. ONESHOT. YAOI. RnR?


_Uzumaki PuTiLiciOUs presents_

**Hate That I Love You**

_Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto, Hate That I Love You © Rihanna feat. Ne-Yo_

_A Request from ASTK the Akatsuki Maniac_

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_As much I love you_

_As much I need you_

_And I can't stand you_

_Must everything you do make me wanna smile_

_Can I not like you for a while?_

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Pria berambut merah itu selalu ada dalam benak Deidara. Dalam mimpinya, dalam bangunnya, selalu ada menemaninya. Meski dalam keadaan sebenarnya memang iya, mereka selalu bersama. Bagai panas dengan api. Bagai awan dan langit.

Kebersamaan itu menimbulkan kedekatan, dan juga kebencian. Kedekatan karena seringnya berbagi isi hati, dan kebencian karena sebuah perbedaan pendapat atas sebuah hal bernama seni. Bukan, bukan air seni hasil ekskresi tubuh, tentu saja. Seni yang dimaksud di sini adalah seni yang melibatkan bentuk-bentuk abstrak, indah, dan sedap dipandang.

Dan, bagi Deidara, yang bisa meledak, tentu saja.

Namun, pria berambut merah itu berpendapat lain. Ia lebih menyukai seni yang dapat bertahan dan disimpan dalam waktu lama. Yang membuang-buang tempat, menurut Deidara. Dan ia sangat yakin dan _keukeuh_ atas pendapatnya itu. Tak bisa diganggu, bagaikan gunung yang tinggi menjulang, yang tak akan terkalahkan tak peduli sekencang apapun angin menerjangnya.

Untuk Deidara yang tak suka mengalah, perbedaan pendapat macam ini sangatlah menyebalkan. Dan hal inilah yang menumbuhkan tunas-tunas kebencian dalam benak Deidara, yang terus tumbuh subur, dipupuki oleh perdebatan yang muncul hampir setiap saat.

Dan, diam-diam, di sela-sela tumbuhan kebencian itu, tumbuh sebuah tunas baru. Tunas dari perasaan lain yang jauh berbeda dari kebencian, namun berdekatan dengannya.

Tunas baru itu bernama cinta.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_You won't let me_

_You upset me girl_

_And then you kissed my lips_

_All of a sudden I forgive (that I was upset)_

_Can't remember what you did_

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Akasuna no Sasori seringkali dibuat jengkel oleh tingkah laku pria manis berambut pirang itu. Terlalu manja. Terlalu merepotkan. Terlalu melambai untuk ukuran seorang pria. Yeah, si pirang itu pria, tahu. Sasori pernah melihat 'perkakas'-nya ketika mereka sedang buang air kecil bersama di tepi sungai. Meski kecil, 'perkakas' pria itu membuktikan bahwa pria itu memang pria. Bukan wanita seperti apa yang dulu dikiranya.

Ia terlalu sering mengungkit-ungkit hal yang tak penting, menyebabkan kebencian Sasori terhadapnya membesar, sebesar tenaga yang Titan keluarkan untuk memanggul Bumi setelah diperintah Zeus. Sebesar Jupiter, sedalam Palung Mariana.

Sasori akui, mereka terlalu sering berdebat untuk hal-hal yang tak penting. Melelahkan, memang. Menguras tenaga dan emosi. Istilahnya, makan hati. Apalagi si pirang itu tak mau mengalah barang secuil pun. Baginya, mengalah sama saja dengan kalah telah. Heh, dasar egois.

Memangnya kenapa kalau Sasori lebih suka seni yang bertahan lama, yang bisa digunakan dan dinikmati sejuta kali, daripada seni yang hanya dinikmati selama sepersekian detik, lalu – BANG! Meledak menjadi sejuta serpihan. Tentu saja seni yang bertahan lama lebih irit, lebih praktis, dan lebih mengagumkan. Karena dibuat untuk dinikmati dalam jangka waktu ribuan tahun, maka dibuatnya pun sungguh-sungguh, dengan penuh niat, kelembutan, dan kerja keras. Penuh filosofi.

Maukah kalian mengetahui kesalahan terbesar yang pria pirang itu miliki? Yang membuat kebencian Sasori menggembung sebesar matahari, menyerap segala kebahagiaannya bagai lubang hitam supermasif yang melayang-layang di angkasa?

Kesalahan itu adalah: _pria pirang itu mampu membuat Sasori bertekuk lutut di hadapannya._

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_But I hate..._

_You know exactly what to do_

_So that I can't stay mad at you_

_For too long that's wrong_

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Deidara mendesah. Ia tahu, rasa benci ini tak bisa dibiarkan terlalu lama. Mengapa? Karena bisa bertransformasi dengan indahnya menjadi cinta yang kuat, yang tak terkalahkan bahkan oleh kekuatan sejuta supernova sekaligus. Cinta ini terlarang. Cinta ini seharusnya tak pernah ada di muka bumi ini. Kaum Sodom yang memilih untuk mencinta seperti ini telah dimusnahkan dari muka bumi ribuan tahun lalu, tertimbun oleh bebatuan berat dan panas yang dihujankan Tuhan dari langit. Mereka adalah rekan kerja, hanya sebatas rekan kerja untuk selamanya. Tak akan pernah berubah.

Namun, bagaimanakah cara menghilangkan kebencian itu? Menghilangkan kebencian ini sama saja artinya dengan menghilangkan cinta Deidara untuk pria berambut merah itu. Memusingkan, memang. Namun disitulah sensasinya.

Tetapi jika cinta itu diutarakan dan dilanjutkan, maka mereka berdua akan menambah jumlah dosa dalam daftar panjang dosa mereka. Tidak, Deidara tak ingin menambah dosa lagi. Sudah cukup segala kekejian yang ia lakukan, dan ia tak ingin menambahnya dengan hal seperti ini. Cukup.

Semakin lama masalah ini dibiarkan berlarut-larut, semakin memusingkan pula cara membereskannya. Huff. Tarik nafas, Deidara. Hembuskan.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_But I hate…_

_You know exactly how to touch_

_So that I don't want to fuss… and fight no more_

_Said I despise that I adore you_

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Sasori menggerung. Marah, kesal, benci, namun juga… senang. Pemuda berambut merah darah itu mengacak-acak kepalanya. Seumur-umur, ia belum pernah berhadapan dengan persoalan pelik macam ini. Sudah sering ia menghadapi nyawa yang nyaris tercabut dari jasadnya, darah yang memuncrat kesana-kemari, jerit tangis manusia, namun baru kali ini, ia terjebak dalam sebuah permasalahan yang judulnya terdiri dari lima huruf.

Cinta. C-I-N-T-A. 5 aksara. Sederhana nampaknya, namun pelik setengah mati ketika dicoba. Maka dari itu, anak muda, jangan pernah main-main dengan cinta. Apalagi kalau cinta itu berwujud sebagai orang gadis kecil bertubuh bongsor, gigi keropos yang selalu dipamerkan dalam wujud seringai kejam, selalu menjarah tempat main dan permen milik Sasori –

Ah, jadi ngelantur. Maaf, kenangan buruk masa kecil Sasori. Lupakan, lupakan, lupakan. Jangan dibahas lagi si Cinta yang sangar itu. Bikin trauma Sasori kambuh saja.

Kawan, yang kita hadapi kali ini adalah cinta yang wujud luarnya cantik bukan main, manis bak gula merah, menawan bak Uma Thurman yang sedang berperan sebagai Poison Ivy dalam film _Batman Forever_, namun dalamnya kombinasi: manis-asin-pahit-asam-pedas. Seperti nano-nano, tahu kan? Manis bak lollipop yang selalu dikulum pembalap MotoGP Jorge Lorenzo, asin bak sup kebanyakan garam, pahit bak obat nyamuk semprot, masam bak mangga muda yang diidamkan ibu-ibu hamil, dan pedas bak semangkuk penuh cabe rawit. Sulit, kawan. Cuma orang bodoh yang bisa bilang cinta itu sederhana, bak melipat celana dalam milik Sarutobi.

Oke, oke, perumpamaan yang aneh, Sasori tahu.

Sasori tidak peduli kalau cintanya terlarang. _Dude_, bukankah peraturan dibuat untuk dilanggar? Ada-ada saja kalian ini. Yang jadi masalah adalah: objek cinta buta ini. Si banci pirang itu.

Duh, mengapa harus dia, Tuhan? Mengapa bukan gadis-gadis Suna nan cantik dan semlohai, yang kerlingannya mampu membuat bukit pasir dapat berpindah dalam waktu sekian detik saja? Mengapa harus Deidara???

Dan pertanyaan terbesarnya: mengapa Sasori harus menuruti perasaan cinta nan sinting ini???

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_And I hate how much I love you, Boy_

_I can't stand how much I need you_

_And I hate how much I love you, Boy_

_But I just can't let you go_

_And I hate that I love you so_

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Deidara adalah _guilty pleasure_ bagi Sasori.

Sasori adalah _guilty pleasure_ bagi Deidara.

Mereka membenci satu sama lain, namun juga mencintai satu sama lain. Cinta Deidara pada Sasori bagaikan cinta Helen sang Ratu Sparta pada Paris sang Pangeran Troya. Begitu manis, indah, namun berbahaya. Cinta Sasori pada Deidara bagaikan cinta Marc Anthony pada Cleopatra. Buta, indah, menyenangkan, namun terlarang.

Tak bisa dipungkiri, mereka berdua adalah satu. Satu seperti Jekyll dan Hyde, seperti Gollum dan Smeagol. Mereka belahan jiwa, bagaikan Angelina Jolie dan Brad Pitt. Punya hak untuk bahagia bagaikan Mulan dan Lee Shang. Meski mereka 'tak normal'. Oke, mereka memang tak mungkin memiliki keturunan, namun mereka toh masih bisa bahagia.

Sayangnya, mereka belum mau mengakui bahwa mereka mencintai satu sama lain. Penyangkalan demi penyangkalan dilontarkan, meski pipi mereka merona hebat.

_Well_, hati tak pernah bohong, kan?

Sasori membenci dirinya sendiri, karena sudah membiarkan hatinya memilih Deidara.

Deidara membenci dirinya sendiri, karena sudah membiarkan hatinya memilih Sasori.

Cinta mereka memang rumit, serumit meluruskan benang kusut yang digambar anak berumur tiga tahun. Tak ada mulanya, tak ada akhirnya. Segalanya selalu tiba-tiba.

Dan kau tahu? Mereka berdua menikmatinya. Menikmati tenggelam dalam cerita cinta menggelikan ini. Menikmati dibuai asmara yang terlarang, yang bagaikan buah khuldi dalam surga Akatsuki.

Aneh, eh? Begitulah mereka. Kau, diam dan nikmati saja.

**::: The End :::**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Authoress' Corner**

I AM BACK MINNNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA… AUTHOR BEKEN KESAYANGAN KALIAN INI KEMBALI KE DUNIA PERSILATAN!!! CIAAAT!!! –digebug, jatoh- Oke, oke, that was lebay, okay? Hihi, saya seneng banget bisa balik ke sini. Can't tell ya how much I miss FFn so…

Special to ASTK: Puas, puas lo??? Emak bapak lo gue bikinin fluff begini… omigooood… akhirnya gue nulis yaoi! Dengar itu, saudara-saudara! SAYA AKHIRNYA MENULIS YAOI!!! –potong tumpeng, backsound sorakan para fujoshi gembira –

Aneh gak? Kalau aneh, review. Kalo nggak, review juga…. :P

Cheers,

**PuTiLiciOUs the Crazy Hufflepuff.**


End file.
